Eventos de los Recuerdos
by Nadeshiko Dragneel
Summary: Para Natsu y Lucy el mes de Julio, eran recuerdos felices, tristes, buenos y malos pero a pesar de todo,Julio era algo especial para ellos dos.
1. Part I

**Derechos a Mashima Hiro-Sensei**

 **Bueno, bueno, chicos tenemos este one-shot. Ya se leyeron el spin off, y esta interesante.**

 **Que lo disfruten!**

Eventos de los Recuerdos.

Parte I

Para Natsu Dragneel el ese mes Julio le recordaba situaciones como buenas, malas, tristes, y alegres pero todo era un buen recuerdo. En primer lugar el día que su padre adoptivo desapareció un siete de ese mismo, no sabía la razón porque Igneel lo abandono su querido padre.

Unos días más tarde conoció al viejo de Makarov, maestro del gremio Fairy Tail ese lugar estaba lleno de magos que eran unos pervertidos como Macao y Wakaba que esos aunque tuvieran esposas bueno le silbaban a las mujeres bonitas y con buen pecho; sin mencionar a la aterradoras de Mirajane y Erza que peleaban por cualquier problema que tenían las chicas.-bueno si le pueden llamar chicas.-, estaban los medios normales que el mismo se incluía en ese grupo de Elfman, Lissana, Gray, Cana.

Esos días eran felices hasta que sucedió la inevitable que su mejor amiga Lissana murió en una misión, era cierto Happy, y él solo iba a una misión para no involucrarla y además del permiso de Mirajane si lo obtenía. Pero luego de eso los demás miembros del gremio no la mencionaban cuando estaba cerca era un tema tabú.

-Al parecer mi suerte, cambia cuando llega este mes.- miro el calendario eran los últimos días del mes de Junio.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Unos años después….**_

Le llego un rumor que un tipo llamado Salamander iba a llegar a la cuidad de Hargeon, sino mal recordaba estaba cerca del mar, bueno tal vez podía ser el viejo de su padre, ¡Maldita lagartija!, ya le iba a dar una golpiza a ese maldito por dejarlo.

Pero encontró lo contrario a una bonita rubia que lo invito a comer y que se quería unir al gremio pero bueno era capaz de llegar ella sola, tenía un buen olor. Luego de una buen jaleo contra el disque impostor que era Bora se llevo a esa rubia al gremio. Lucy era todo lo contrario que pensó de una chica delicada era mal hablada a veces y le gustaba colarse a su habitación por su olor, muchos en el gremio pensaban que era una débil maga que no se merecía pero él se encargaba de callarlos con una mirada y listo. Pero en ocasiones más bien una ocasión que podía recordar.

Un día típico en Magnolia, invito a Lucy a pescar aunque ella prefería, leer un libro una idea para una de sus historias; pero la chica coloco la caña que le dieron pero la ignoro y mientras que Plue se encontraba en sus regazos la chica le menciono a Lissana preguntándole quien era, que Levy y Cana la mencionaron.

-Eso a ti no te interesa, Lucy.-Le dijo molesto.

Ella que sabía de la hermana menor de MiraJane y Elfman, no debía enterarse. O al menos todavía no.

-Solo quería saber Natsu, no es para que te pusieras así.-ya estaba enfadada con el.-mejor me voy porque estas molesto y no te preguntare nada más.

Happy trataba que ellos se calmaran para que no se enojara más o al menos lo dejara entrar en la noche pero fue en vano porque ninguno de los dos se calmo, la chica tomo a Plue y se lo llevo. El espíritu de Nikola lo miraba como _"estas en problema"._

Paso una semana que cada uno por su lado, Gray, Erza, y Happy no opinaban nada al parecer no tenia bando y con las misiones Lucy en ocasiones iba con Erza y Happy o sino con Levy. En ocasiones el chico peli-rosa se molestaba porque eran un equipo y ella estaba con otros.

-Oye, Lucy vas a ir con Levy otra vez.-afirmo antes que preguntar, ya que Jet y Droy estaban felices que la rubia,

-A ti que te interesa, además yo puede hacer lo quiero, ¿no?-le dijo la chica.-además no es como si no pudiera ir con otras personas.

-Claro que no, somos un equipo sabes, Happy, Erza y Gray. Aparte de nosotros, solo por una tontería.-dijo el chico muy "calmado".

-Cerilla.-le comento Gray.-ella ya se fue.

El chico quedo blanco, como un tonto hablando solo, tal vez si llegaba al departamento se podría aclarar las cosas. Era un miembro nuevo y además Mirajane ya le comento a ella de Lissana tal vez tendría que disculparse.

Y si era extraño que Natsu hubiera otra chica junto a él que no fuera la pequeña de los Strauss pero cuando llego Lucy era un poco mas protector con la rubia que con Lissana, tal vez él estaba enamorado de ella o solo porque era miembro del gremio, ya que con Natsu nunca se sabía que pasaba en su cabeza.

Mirajane sabía que Lucy podía sentir algo por dragón slayer pero muy temprano para saberlo la chica tenía unos meses en el gremio y este era una de las tantas peleas que tenían era extraños que no tenían idea como terminaría esa situación.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **-Unas semanas después-**_

Luego de algunas semanas el mago de dragón cayó en cuenta que la chica estaba molesta en la manera en que le hablo, más bien ella solo quería saber algo de su padre y de ella casi nada o evitaba hablar de ese tema.

Tenía que idearse un plan, aunque unos de las características de Lucy que no guardaba rencor por un tiempo, pero esta vez se le pasó un poco. Tal vez llevándola a una misión que pagara bien y no destrozar nada a su paso como de costumbre.

Por otra parte Lucy se sentía mal por Natsu, ella no perdió a su mejor amiga sino a su madre cuando era una niña pero lo entendía tal vez una disculpa por parte de ella ya que también tuvo cierta culpa, ese tema era tabu según Cana e igual a la maga de cartas sentía igual que él porque creció junto con la hermana menor de Mira-san.

 ** _Luego de tanto pensarlos ambos chicos, se disculparon por lo que dijo cada uno,_**

 ** _aunque los del gremio casi gritan algo más._**

* * *

 ** _Bueno chicos y chicas todo hasta aqui, tal vez subo alguna segunda parte._**

 ** _25/07/2018_**

 ** _Escuhando: Moments/Ayumi Hamasaki..._**

 ** _Mattane!_**


	2. Part II

**Derechos a Mashima Hiro-Sensei.  
**

 **Lo decidi y lo escribi para subirlo un día de estos.**

 **¡Que lo disfruten!**

* * *

 _ **(Lucy)**_

Cuando ella se empezó a mirar con otros ojos, a Natsu tal vez porque ese chico la había salvado muchas veces, primeramente de la torre de Phantom Lord , luego muchas veces desde que podía contar, tal vez empezaba iniciar algo más de la estima que tenia normalmente.

Pero todo empezó realmente cuando escucho el rumor que el chico peli-rosa estaba enamorado según de una chica durante el día estaba pensado que era ella ya que el chico la cito en el parque pero nunca pensó que para desenterrar una caja que contenía las fotos mas vergonzosas de los miembros del gremio, eso fue la única vez que se sintió como una idiota por pensar que Natsu estaba enamorada de ella y para había arreglado.

Luego de ese día, llegó la misión de ir a derrotar a los de oración seis, pero cuando pudo ganarle a Ángel, el chico que tantas veces le ayudo estaba en su pies de Aquiles que era una balsa que era un igual que un medio de transporte.

Luego de lo sucedido en Edolas, realizaba misiones con Gray, Wendy y Juvia en ocasiones, pero la maga de agua le recalcaba que era su rival de amor de Gray-sama estaba equivocada, ella miraba a Gray como su hermano eso era imposible.

-No, Juvia no estoy enamorada de Gray.-le dijo sajando el asunto para que la dejara en paz; - _pobre Gray.-_ pensó.- además creo que Gray te aprecia un poco.

-Eso crees.-le comento Juvia con ojos brillantes.-la rubia creyó ver una aura rosa en la peli-azul. O más bien selo imagino; iban a las cuidad de Hargeon con Erza incluida. Los único excluidos eran Happy y Natsu que se quedaron en Magnolia y ella necesitaba el dinero para la renta.

-Lucy-san.-volteo donde estaba Wendy, mirándola con preocupación.- ¿estás bien?-la pregunta le sorprendió.

-Sí, estoy bien, solo pensaba que voy a escribir hoy solamente.-los miro con una sonrisa.-creo que casi vamos.

 _Flashback_

 _Nadie pregunto nada, Lissana regreso después un tiempo y como es costumbre en Fairy Tail hicieron una fiesta de dimensiones épicas. Que solo el gremio más escandaloso podía realizar, pero algo cambio los demás lo miraban con normalidad pero para Gray, Erza, y Wendy no era normal._

 _Natsu y Happy iban detrás de Lissana como mama gallina o algo parecido y Lucy con Levy casi todo el tiempo. Gajeel cuando se sentaba a la par de la "enana" le decía indirectas a Lucy por la nueva situación pero la rubia supo como callarle la boca al dragón slyaer de hierro._

 _Miro como Erza hablaba con Natsu, pero tal vez era algo entre ellos, le informo a Mirajane que iba a la biblioteca del gremio buscando un libro para una poción que quería probar._

 _Así que bajo a la amplia biblioteca que tenía el gremio, busco el libro que andaba buscando entre todos, era amplio de un tamaño grueso.-lo bueno que crux le dijo era el que necesitaba era una ventaja de ser maga de espíritus estelares._

 _Miro el libro de cerca de la biblioteca, ya con sus gafas de lectura rápida para leerlo y alistarse para la siguiente, aunque los demás miembros del gremio hacían cuatro misiones y la había elegido no era muy complicada, pero escucho a Erza ya que era la única persona que conocía con armadura. Se voltio a ver quién era y era la peli roja acercándose con una sonrisa._

 _-Lucy, vamos a una misión-le dijo.-o ya tienes pensado ir a otra._

 _-La verdad, si.-dijo mirando a otra parte.-pero salgo hoy en la noche a Hargeon._

 _-Ahí es mismo donde es la misión hay que realizar la misión._

 _-Entonces vamos.-le contesto_

 _Cuando vio al grupo le sorprendió que iban Juvia, tal vez el peli-rosa y el gato se fueron a otra misión pero no era así los chicos estaban en una sillas del centro del gremio junto con la hermana de Mirajane y Elfman bueno era obvi_ o.

 _Flash back end_

 _ **(Natsu)**_

De un pronto a otro el chico peli-rosa sentía un vacio al ver la rubia alejada de él, no que Lucy fuera del tipo de acosadora como Juvia pero desde que Lissana había regresado al gremio. El acerco junto con la rubia que lo acompañaba hablar con la hermana menor de los Strauss y se llevaban bien. Tenía tiempo que molestaba a Lucy por su peso o algo por el estilo pero eso era extraño. La chica de un pronto a otro se volvió distante.

El se sorprendió cuando la vio en el gremio de Fairy Tail en Edolas, pensó que era como Lucy Ashley, algo ruda pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para comprarlo por la razón que el edo-Gray no le dio tiempo.

Pero no imagino que iba a pasar que era la verdadera Lissana con la cual creció de niño.

Desde que Lissana volvió quería pasar tiempo con la albina; además ese evento que hacia el gremio por cierto tiempo estaba en la vuelta de la esquina. Pero la renta de Lucy también tenia que pagarse pero al parecer la miro en el tablón de misiones buscando una, Loke podía aparecer en cualquier momento.-aunque esa idea no agradaba.

.

.

.

Luego de unos los chicos que llegaron de Hargeon volvieron, Gray como los demás se dirigieron al gremio, excepto Lucy que desvió para su departamento a hacerse un poco luego de la misión en la ciudad portuaria. Aunque en el hostel donde se hospedaba le informo al maestro que todo fue un éxito. Claramente al maestro le pareció valerle casi toda la información dada.

Primeramente quería relajarse, ya que Gray había mencionado que iba hacia otra misión. Miro a la casera esperándola en la entrada de los departamentos que rentaba la señora.

-Lucy, ya sabes que te estimo chica.-suspiro.-pero lo que corresponde del mes.-la rubia le vio estirar la mano, le entrego el dinero correspondiente.-por cierto parece que hay alguien en tu habitación.

La chica solo suspiro tenía una idea de quien se trataba, sino era el peli-rosa era Happy esperando un pescado de esa ciudad. O algo por el estilo, cuando abrió la puerta con la llave de Taurus lista para invocar al espíritu estelar, miro a Natsu y Happy durmiendo en sillón, pensó que estaban acostados en su cama; bueno eso le daría tiempo de irse a darse un baño y hacer algo de comida para los tres.

-Lucy, te tardaste mucho.-murmuro por el dragón slayer de Fuego.

 _Ella solo pudo sonreír a ese comentario, era bueno llegar a casa y encontrar algo de compañía. Tal vez solo tal vez estaba enamorada de ese chico que era un desastre, hiperactivo que conoció ese día en aquella ciudad._

* * *

Bueno chicos y chicas lo hice una segunda parte, espero que les haya gustado.

Vieron los art de Mashima-sensei de hoy por el Nalu Day. Y solo habia escuchado del Nalu week.

Nos vemos luego!

Matanne

 _ **26-07-2018**_

 _ **Escuchando: Melt/ Ryo (Supercell)**_


End file.
